Some Hearts
by SelenaMarieJonas
Summary: what happens when one best friend falls for the other? will the other other fall as well or remain oblivious. Nalex, Smitchie, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Alex's Point of View

I smiled as walked through the familiar front door of the Grey household and sat on the couch between two of my best friends, Shane and Mitchie.

Shane smiled at my presence. "hey Alex" he said as he hugged me

I smiled back. Shane always had a way to make my day light up.

after a quick look around i noticed my best friend Nate wasn't there. "hey where's Nate?"

"probably on another date" Shane said. As i heard those words, it felt as if somebody had stabbed a needle in my heart. Not only has Nick been my best friend for 12 years, he was also the boy i was madly in love with.

_Flashback: _

"_come on Alex, it will be fun" A 12 year old Mitchie looked up at Alex with wide eyes. _

_Alex looked at her best friend and sighed, "fine but only for you" she regretted those words as Mitchie pulled into her a circle of people with a bottle in the middle of it. _

"_nate you go first!" some random kid yelled. Nate looked at the boy, shrugged, leaned foward, and span the bottle. It started to slow until it completely stopped, in front of Alex! Nate sighed at all the young kids yelling at them to kiss and walked over to Alex. _

_Alex closed her eyes as Nate pecked her lips quickly and went back to his seat. She heard Nate tell someone "it was just like kissing a sister" and her heart fell. To her, the kiss was magical and was the reason she began to fall for him. _

_-End of Flashback- _

It had been 6 years since that kiss and Alex was completely and madly in love with him. She said her goodbyes to her two friends and started to walk home. she had a fun day with Shane and Mitchie but couldn't help wishing Nate was beside her the whole time.

-The next day at school-

I was at my locker grabbing my books. everything was usual. the people, the sound, even the smell was the same everyday. As i grabbed my last book i heard footprints behind me and i turned around. There he was. looking as handsome as ever.

"hey" he said with the smile that melted my heart every time. "sorry i missed you yesterday. i met this amazing girl yesterday. remind me to tell you about her later."

As he said those words my heart froze. He went out with girls often but never got this excited after one date.

He continued to talk, unaware of my heart's current condition. "alex?" i heard him say

I looked at him and saw him looking at me concerned. "you okay?" he asked as i nodded. "good. hey i was thinking we could grab pizza after school" I nodded again and he walked away.

I closed my locker and started to walk down the hall. five seconds later i was on the ground, my books scattered everywhere. i looked up and saw Miley, the bitchiest person in the school, she just shrugged and said "oops" and walked away.

I sat there shocked for a couple of seconds, when i saw a hand offering me help. "hi, i'm logan" he said with a smile. "i'm Alex" he helped me pick up books. "see you around" he said as he disappeared around a corner.

-After school-

Nate's Point of View

i felt hot breath on my neck and heard someone whisper in my ear "Nate, i had a lot of fun last night" I turned around to see Miley. She looked even more beautiful than she did yesterday. I smiled at my dream girl as she said "you doing anything right now?" i shook my head no and just like that we were driving away from the school in my car.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's Point Of View

I waited. I waited for 4 hours. I kept telling the waiter, "he'll be here soon" but he never came. I am such an idiot. "I'm sorry ma'am but we're closing" the waiter looked at me with apologetic eyes. He knew as much as I did, that I was just stood up.

I thanked the waiter and drove away. As I got to Mitchie's, I stopped the car and walked in. Mitchie is my best friend and her home is basically my home. "Alex?" I heard Mitchie yell from the kitchen.

As I walked in, she looked up from the food she was cooking. "I'm so stupid" I whispered as Mitchie looked at me confused. "He means the world to me but to him, I'm invisible" and with those words I collapsed while tears started following out of my eyes. Mitchie comforted me while I told her the whole story in between sobs.

Mitchie's POV

I couldn't stand seeing my best friend so hurt. Nobody's hurt her as much as the guy she that she couldn't live without and he needed to know. I picked up my keys and carefully led Alex to the back of my car. As soon as she lied down, I got in the front and drove away. When I stopped at the Grey's house, she finally looked up. "Where are we?"

"I'm just making a quick stop, then we'll go get the supplies we need for our girl's night tonight" I said as I got out of the car quick enough so Alex couldn't question me. To my relief, she laid back down. I knocked on the Grey's door and Shane answered.

"What's up Mitch?" he looked at me and I confessed the whole story about how his idiot brother forgot Alex.

"I'm going to kill him," Shane said getting angry "He already hurts her enough without forgetting her" Shane and I both new about Alex's love for Nate. Actually pretty much everyone knew, except Nate.

Shane pointed to Nate's room where I asked him where I could find the bastard. I knocked on his door. Nate answered happy but kind of confused. "Hey Mitchie. How can I hel-" Before he could finish, I slapped him

"What the hell Mitchie" Nate said getting angry and more confused then before. I looked at him with disgust.

"Forget anything today?" and with that I walked away leaving a hurt and confused Nate Grey.

Nate's POV

Mitchie just slapped me and walked away. What did she mean by forget anything? I walked down and saw Shane glaring at me. "What the hell is going on?" I asked confused as I've ever been. "I know I forgot to tape Barney like you asked but that's no reas—"

Shane interrupted me like Mitchie did "what did you do today?" I told him all about Miley and I's date and how she was the most amazing girl I've ever met. Shane looked at me again "and what we're you supposed to do today?"

What could Shane possibly mea—OH SHIT. "Alex" I whispered. I couldn't believe I forgot about my best friend. She was one of the best things that happened to me.

Alex's Point of View

Mitchie and I got to school early. I was walking to my locker when I saw Nate and the bitchiest person on the planet, holding hands. He was carrying her books and they were looking deep in to each other's eyes. I felt a pain in my heart. Who knew heartbreak actually hurt?

Mitchie followed my gaze and pulled me away. I spent half the day zoning out in my classes. Nate was in 2 of them but so was Miley and his attention was totally on her.

When Mitchie, Shane and I walked in the cafeteria for lunch, we saw Miley and Nate being all lovey dovey at our table. Shane grabbed my hand and suggested we eat in the library.

Nate's POV

Today has gone horrible but has been wonderful all at the same time. Miley's been all over me which is great and all but every time I've tried to talk to Alex, She's distracted me. I got her to sit at our table but Alex never came.

After school, I said goodbye to Miley and walked to Alex's locker but I already saw her talking to some guy.


End file.
